Duplications of a Hero
by Vita-de-Incendia
Summary: when an elf stumbles upon something not meant to, the past will be rewritten and those who shouldnt will return and those precious will be harmed, because eragon shadeslayer wishes to have what he has lost, with dire consequences. up for adoption!just ask
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I decided t o finally update on this story… I was thinking to discontinue this story because Brisinger came out and changed a lot. So, you may find things in this story to contradict a lot in Brisinger… I apologize for that.**

**Oh! This is kinda important…. It's pretty slow in the beginning but gets better. It's that way for almost all my stories/ well, here you go! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! I NEED HELP!!!!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or Eldest!

Chapter One: Strangers and a Challenge

POV- Third Omniscient

"Please brother," whined a fourteen old boy, "can I come to?"

"Aren't you a little young to be whining like that?" commented his eighteen year old brother. His younger brother pouted when he saw that he was losing the battle. Their uncle was loading crops into the back of a large wagon. They lived in a family of farmers. When their mother had died a few years ago they had to go live with their uncle and cousin.

"Come now, Murtagh, Eragon is right," their uncle called over sounding a bit exasperated, because the brothers always fought like this, " he has not been to the town very often." It was Murtagh's turn to pout. He hated his younger brother. He was _so_ annoying, but still he was his brother. His only real family he thought sourly. It was his father's entire fault. His father had killed his mother. Only Murtagh knew who his father really was. He had told Eragon that their father was a poor farmer in Surda that had died a long time ago. But this was a complete lie. Their father was not a poor farmer and he never lived in Surda. His father was rich and he lived in Uru'baen with the king. But most importantly his father was a dragon rider and did not come even close to being dead. He almost killed, but he survived but sheer luck, probably magic. Their father was and is Morzan, first and last of the Forsworn. (A/N- Confused yet?)

The brunette shook his head then jumped on to the wagon. His blonde brother Eragon sat next to him.

"Do you have ants brother?" he laughed as his eager brother jumped up and down. He glared at him and stopped jumping. It would be a miracle if the pair got along. Roran, their cousin climbed on to the front of the wagon next to his father, Garrow. The road to Carvahall was long and bumpy. One would have to have a bottom of steel to endure it, one Eragon did not have. He complained the whole way about how the wagon swayed on the uneven ground. Everyone was happy when they finally reach the town.

Carvahall was teeming with people. The traders may be a common sight, but when they come in large groups, it is like the circus coming to town. No one adored the traders as much as small children, with all their colorful costumes and such. Eragon gave a whoop of joy and ran into the growing crowd. Garrow shook his head at the boy's retreating back.

"When will he ever act his age?" he commented gravely.

"Never." Roran and Murtagh said in accord. The trio laughed as a man walked towards them pulling a boy the ear.

"Is he yours?" he asked in an angry voice. Garrow nodded slowly as he stared disapprovingly at Eragon were he stood.

"What did he do this time?"

"He will not stop rummaging through my knapsacks and almost made off with my most prized possession." Garrow blinked in surprise when he heard this. Eragon may be curious but he was not the one who would steal.

"There must be some mistake…" he began but the man stopped him. He looked very angry now. His face was turning a bright red and his fists were in tight balls.

"There is no mistake," he said menacingly, but then his face softened, "I guess I could let him off this one time." They stood in amazement as the man turned to leave. First he was yelling and seemed very angry. And the next he was forgiving him and walking away. Eragon stood there rubbing his ear and mumbling under his breath. His face was bright pink in embarrassment. Murtagh laughed at his brother but stopped abruptly at his Uncle's command.

Murtagh walked down the busy street with his arms crossed. Eragon walked passively beside him. Apparently he was no longer hyper but in a more mature mood. Garrow had told Eragon to stay with Murtagh. Both were unhappy about this but Roran agreed with him. So Murtagh decided to go to the tavern for a drink. He was old enough and Eragon was not. He knew this but decided to go any way. Eragon can get water or something.

The warm air blew softly around the two. Though it was loud and busy Eragon heard none of it. "I should really act my age," he thought sorrowfully, "I am almost a man, and want to be part of the community."

_Good idea. _Whispered a ghostly presence into his mind. Eragon whirled around trying to find the source of the voice. Murtagh stopped and looked at his brother in confusion. Eragon stopped and shook his head. Murtagh rolled his eyes and continued to walk. When his brother's back was turned he continued to look around but stopped when they got to the tavern.

Hot air blasted against their faces as Murtagh opened the door. It was crowded and noisier then the streets outside. Many townsfolk and traders were drunk so Eragon and Murtagh choose a table in the back. Eragon sat down and Murtagh went to go get drinks.

Eragon grew bored and his eyes began to wander. Nothing very interesting was happening. Unless you consider men getting so drunk they pass out on the floor. A few women, mostly traders, were there also. They did nothing but sit there and laugh at jokes that weren't even funny. One man caught his attention. He seemed drunk by his behavior but his speech was sober. Maybe he was always that way. It did not matter any way. Continuing his search he did not notice a cloaked man enter the tavern. The figure was garbed in black leather and on his hands were black-leathered gloves. His black cloak covered his face concealing his features. He sat down in the opposite corner and listened to the conversations.

Eragon looked up when his brother appeared in the throng. He carried a mug of some kind of alcohol (Eragon did not recognize what it was.) in his other hand he carried a small glass of water. Eragon moaned when he saw this. It was what his brother always got him. Murtagh sat down the mugs the joined his brother.

"Having fun?" he joked.

"…"

"Great to hear it." The two sat in silence drinking when they were interrupted by a loud shout. They looked up to see the man Eragon saw before holding a woman by the wrist. She looked frightened and was trying to pull away. The man just laughed and held her tighter.

"Were you goin', lovely?" He asked. She was very lovely, Eragon found, she was more beautiful than any woman he had seen. She had long flowing blonde hair and she was small compared to the woman in Carvahall. Her skin was slightly tanned and her features were angled, not rounded like other women's.

The drunken man pulled the woman toward him. She struggled but he was much stronger than her. To Murtagh and Eragon's surprise a cloaked man walked forward and drew a long blue sword. The drunken man stared at it warily before asking, "What's with you?"

"Let her go," he said in a soft but authoritative voice. The man just laughed and turned away. The hooded figure placed a firm hand on him. The man whirled around and slapped him hard on the face. That made things ten times worse. The two rose and faced each other.

"She is not yours so back off," the apparently _not_ drunk man warned. When he did not back off he got angrier. "Fine, I'll challenge you to a duel at the town square at noon, whoever wins gets the girl." This surprised Eragon, why do they want her so much? Sure she was pretty, but all serious duels were a fight to the death. The 'drunk' man pushed past them and left the tavern. All the spectators returned to their previous conversations as if nothing had happened.

Murtagh stood up to leave and Eragon followed. It was dark when they left. "I thought he said noon," Eragon stated. Murtagh nodded and began to walk home. "Wait! Can we go?" Murtagh spun around and eyed his brother. Eragon was frightened by what he saw his brother's face was very white and troubled. His features were drawn into a deep frown.

"No," Murtagh stated coldly, "it is too dangerous."

"'Too dangerous' what is that supposed to mean?" Murtagh ignored him and continued walking home. "Fine then, I will stay here by myself." Murtagh stopped and sighed.

"If we are going to stay here over night then we better may camp." Eragon punched a fist in the air in triumph. He had never seen a duel before. It was going to be fun. Eragon gasped when he felt the cold tip of a sword against his back. Murtagh spun around when he heard this and froze when he saw the attacker poised behind his brother ready to kill.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-Second Chapter up! Hope you like it! Please Review!

Chapter Two: The Dead Don't Speak

"Were are they?" Garrow said in exasperation as he paced the floor. Roran watched him with a mixture of boredom and anxiety.

"They probably got lost," Roran mused, "or Eragon ran away, you know how he is." Garrow stopped pacing. He sighed and looked out the window at the large white moon that rose slowly through the starry sky.

"I hope you are right, my son."

Eragon breathed in slow ragged breathes as his attacker stood behind him. Murtagh stood still with the expression of a cornered animal. "You almost gave me away," said a familiar voice behind him, "I can't allow you to do that again." The sword was forced further into his back drawing more blood.

"Are you going to kill me?" Eragon asked in a shaky voice. The man's arm began to shake in indecision. A strong wind made all of those in the clearing to stumble. Eragon and Murtagh gasped in surprise and awe as an enormous sapphire dragon land beside them. A surprisingly gentle mind drifted through his mind.

_Let him go Brom. _Said the voice said. Brom slowly lowered his sword and backed away. Eragon turned and looked to see whom his attacker was. It was the same man he had met before. He was the one who he had stolen from. _Why did I steal from him? _he asked himself, _I guess it was just temptation._ He was shaken out of his thoughts by an exclamation from his brother.

"You're a Dragonrider!" he shouted in amazement but a hand stifled this. Brom had suddenly appeared behind him.

"Shut up, boy!" he commanded him, "do you want us to be caught?" Murtagh shook his head vigorously and gasped after he was released. Brom walked away and sat down in front his dragon.

"What is her name?" Eragon asked curiously. Brom's head flew up when he heard this.

"How did you know she was a she?" he inquired, "and not many people know that dragons are intelligent animals." Eragon pondered this over for a few minutes before answering hesitantly.

"When she appeared I heard a voice in my head I recognized it as a female's there are no females here so I presumed it was she also dumb animals can't talk so I knew she was intelligent." He said quickly in one long sentence. Murtagh was completely lost in this, but Brom seemed to understand every word. At first he was surprised, then he was impressed.

"You sure are smart," he mused, " but only magic users, elves and other Riders can hear dragons." This stunned both Murtagh and Eragon. As far as they knew he was not a magic user, elf or a Dragonrider. Keywords: as far as they knew.

The hot shone brightly in the clear blue sky. But, blue it would not stay for long. A crowd began to gather around two cloaked men. One wore a red cloak and another black. At their sides were two ghastly looking swords, one blood red and the other a magnificent blue. Murtagh, Eragon, and Brom were part of this crowd. Brom and Murtagh looked tense and Eragon did not know why.

The two men advanced on each other. When they were face to face, they drew their swords. The man in red lifted his hand and removed his hood. Brom stiffened beside them and Murtagh looked horrified and Eragon was still clueless.

"Hey partner," the man said to the still hood man, "it is very rude for someone to die not knowing who killed him." The cloaked man threw back his head and laughed.

"Is that so?"

"Aye." The two glared at each other for what felt like hours before the first man relaxed and sighed. "Man, you have nerves of steel." This caused those assembled to laugh. Eragon nodded slowly, agreeing with him. He thought they would never start until. The first man spoke again.

"If you won't tell me your name I will tell you mine," he begun proudly, "I am Morzan, Rider of Tyana Rauthr, and Loyal servant of King Galbatorix." The assembly gasped in unison and stepped backwards in horror. Beneath the shadows of his hood Eragon could see him smile. Raising his hand he also removed his hood. Everyone gasped, including Morzan, to see that he had pointed ears.

"It sounds like you are the one going to die, Morzan." He commented.

"Why do you say that?"

"'It is rude to not know someone's name before they die,'" he laughed, "' I will tell you my name since you won't tell me yours!'" He laughed very hard at this, clutching his stomach and doubling over in finding this absurdity. Morzan just frowned at him. He did not find this very funny.

"Stand up you fool," he grumbled, "and tell me your name." The man regained his composure and looked his calmly in the eye.

"I am Eragon Shadeslayer, Leader of the Varden, and Alf-vinr," (A/N- is that correct? Confused yet? ) he stated unreceptively. Morzan raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Shadeslayer, Leader of the Varden _and_ Elf- friend?" he said in surprise, "That is quite a powerful name you carry there, Eragon." The bystanders again looked shocked. This was going to be an interesting fight. Murtagh was now sweating bullets in fear and Brom was now too stunned to anything.

"Ajihad is dead?" he whispered mournfully to no one in particular. Eragon inched over to him very curious now.

"Who is Ajihad?" he inquired hopefully. Brom turned to him sorrowfully.

"He was the past leader of the Varden." After saying this he looked worriedly over at Murtagh who looked like he was going to pass out in fear. Brom walked over to him and whispered something incomprehensible in his ear. Murtagh nodded slowly and Brom stiffened slightly. He walked back and slipped a hand around Eragon's shoulders protectively to his surprise. Murtagh seemed more relaxed now but still frightened.

"What is wrong with Murtagh?" he asked the older man.

"You will find out later." Eragon stuck out his lip in protest, but quickly stopped when he realized what he was doing. He looked over and saw that fight was finally beginning. The two swordsmen, Morzan and Eragon, were advancing slowly towards each other, swords raised. Morzan threw the first strike. He slashed his sword at his opponents left thigh. Eragon quickly dodged this blow and returned it with one of his own. The two masters of the sword danced gracefully around each other. This death dance was hard to comprehend with the untrained eye. They slashed and jabbed in offensive. But, they dodged and blocked in defense. Eragon seemed to have the upper hand until he was tripped by Morzan and fell behind. Their fight became so intense that their movements were quick and hard. Their breath was hard and labored. And their sweat ran in streams down their already damp bodies.

Eragon thought that Morzan was going to win the battle, but then Eragon did a series of complex moves throwing Morzan to the ground. Before he could rise again Eragon swung his sword around and placed it at his throat.

"Dead," he whispered to his defeated opponent. He turned and walked away.

"Were are you going?" Morzan asked weakly. Eragon stopped and turned around. He lowered his head before he answered.

"There is no honor in killing an unarmed opponent."

" And there is no honor in living." Eragon frowned at this. Why was he so intent on dieing?

"I told you my name," he stared slowly, "but I never told you who I really was." Morzan was shocked.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, "Are you not an elf-friend and leader of the Varden?"

"Those things I am but I left a few things out." The assembly slowly dispersed for the excitement had died down. "I will use my true title, I am Eragon Shadeslayer, Leader of the Varden, Rider of Saphira Bright-Scales, Elf-Friend and Son of Morzan." Eragon could have sworn that Morzan was going to die of shock.

"Wwwwwhat?! How can this be? I only have one son!" Morzan practically shouted at him. He was so shocked about having another son that he forgot about everything else. Murtagh and Brom were also shocked. They had remained to see what would happen but did not suspect to hear this. Eragon was also surprised. Morzan had a son?

"You didn't know, father?" Eragon taunted, pleased to see his shock. A woman ran up just then. Eragon recognized her as the woman Morzan and Eragon had been fighting over. She stopped in surprise and delight to see Morzan lying on the ground.

"Eragon something is wrong," she began in a slight sing-song voice, " I think someone is coming through." Eragon started at this. He turned and ran quickly into the forest. He was closely followed by the woman. Morzan stood and walked the opposite direction into the forest. Brom motioned to Eragon and Murtagh to follow him. They walked slowly through the forest after the retreating figures of Eragon and the woman. They quick, but so was Eragon, Murtagh and Brom. They stopped and looked into the clearing they had just reached. A large rock sat in the center of the clearing. Upon it was the woman and next to it stood Eragon.

The woman stood silently and listened to the sounds around her. She stiffened slightly then relaxed again.

"It is quiet tonight," she whispered, "The trees are silent and so are the animals. If only they would make a sound." Eragon put his hand to his nose but was to late. He sneezed and through the still air it echoed loudly. The elder Eragon froze and drew his sword. Eragon stood amazement. Was that a spell? To there amazement they appeared in the center of the clearing. Eragon walked forward and placed his sword at Eragon's neck.

"Are _you_ going to kill me?" he asked fearfully but with a little exasperation. Eragon studied him for a moment then stepped back.

"No, the dead don't speak," he answered him, "So, what are you doing here?"

A/N- Confused yet? I know this is a short chapter, but I am working on it! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

It has been awhile

Chapter Three: You Will Never Understand

Garrow and Roran walked hurriedly through the quiet streets of Carvahall. Garrow walked up to the next house on the street. He knocked forcefully on the door before stepping back impatiently. Roran was no longer anxious but completely bored. They had been doing this for hours. Murtagh and Eragon had been gone for so long that they went to go look for them. Elain opened the door and looked at the pair worriedly.

"What is wrong?" she asked, "has Eragon run away again?" Garrow shock his head in confusion.

"I am not sure," he answered sorrowfully. Silence ensued as Elain stood in the doorframe thinking. She shook her head sadly and closed the door. Garrow sighed in exasperation and continued his search. They started down the street but then Garrow suddenly stopped.

"I can't take it any more!" he exclaimed. Roran stopped and stared at his father in amazement.

"What is wrong?" he asked in worry, "it hasn't been that long." Garrow stared at his son with a mixture of hopelessness, anger, and worry.

"It has been long enough, my son," he said warily, "it has not been just this time, but many times." Roran was astonished to hear this. His father was not the type to give up or to give in. A loud shout was heard in the distance. Garrow looked up and smiled when he noticed it was one of the King's men. (A/N- dun dun dun!) Roran turned to run away but stopped when he saw that his father was walking towards the soldiers. This act was totally unlike his father.

"Father, wait!" he shouted at the retreating back of his father, "What are you doing?" Garrow stopped at the sound of his son's voice. His expression was one of sorrow and regret.

"I am sorry, my son," he whispered, "this must be done for our sake."

"What about Murtagh and Eragon?" he shouted at his father, "do they account for anything?"

"Roran, you must understand this, they are not our _real _family. We have taken care of them for a long time. It is about time that the burden was lifted off of our shoulders." Roran could not believe what he had just heard. His father, his own father, was going to give his cousin's lives up to the King.

"Why do you want to know that?" Eragon questioned the older man. Murtagh stared coldly in the direction of his brother's attacker. That would have been the second time that his brother was attacked. If someone did that again he would kill them personally. He had promised to protect his brother at all costs, even if he died.

"I want to know why you followed us."

"Well," Eragon answered slowly, "Brom said to." Eragon stiffened at this. Brom? He turned and, for the first time, noticed the young man leaning against the tree. Brom smiled and waved cheerfully at the group. The woman laughed when she saw Eragon's face, it was very comical looking. Brom stopped smiling and lowered his hand. Walking over, he extended his hand out to the elder Eragon.

"Greetings, I am Brom." Eragon stiffened but returned the gesture. They had barely touch hands, before Eragon pulled back sharply as if he had been burned.

"You really are," he said in amazement.

"Are what?"

"Are you not Brom, rider of Saphira, and founder of the Varden?" The silence that ensued was even more shocking then the words themselves. The only one not surprised when Brom nodded was the woman. She seemed to have been expecting that. "Is she still alive?"

"Who?" Brom asked dismissively.

"Saphira," Eragon answered slowly and unsurely, "was she killed?" Murtagh thought he had had a heart attack. Brom clutched at his heart and he started coughing as if he was chocking. Eragon was very afraid when he saw this occurring. "Are you alright?"

"What did you say?" Brom gasped.

"Are you..?"

"No, before that."

"Is Saphira dead?" Brom straightened and thought this question over before he answered him. Why would Saphira be dead, Eragon thought in surprise? He had seen her with his own eyes. This man must be losing his mind.

"Who would kill her?" Brom asked, "If she was, I would not be the calm man I am now."

"Why is that?" Eragon asked him. Brom looked down at the young man. He was about to answer, but was interrupted but the woman.

"Eragon, when a dragon first hatches," she began to lecture him, "it is bonded with his or her rider. This bond is so potent the pair can no longer live without each other. They had become one being." Eragon was very surprised to hear this. Was that even possible? For someone to be that close to another being in such a way? This could be so, I guess. He turned to Brom and found him very annoyed. He had expected him to be agreeing with her.

To change the subject and stop rising tension, he decided to ask the pair a question. "So, what is your story?" Eragon was caught completely off guard. While on the other hand, the woman sat there smiling, completely conscious of what was going on.

"You would never understand," Eragon whispered gravely. Then with astonishing speed, the pair disappeared leaving an astounded Brom, Eragon, and Murtagh in their wake.

Murtagh pulled his jacket closer to himself as the cold air blew against him. Beside him walked Eragon with his arms crossed to keep in the warmth. They were on the long road home from Carvahall. It was the only home they had, and he wished that they would be welcomed back with open arms. He smiled at thought of coming home to a warm meal and bed. And Eragon would finally receive some proper bandages for his wounds. Though they were small, but he did not hem to get infected. Eragon stopped and looked at his brother.

"Murtagh, were we expecting visitors?" he asked in fear. They were only a few feet from the house when Murtagh looked up. He gasped in surprise and took a step back. It was too late to run; they had been spotted.

"Hello Murtagh," Morzan sneered at his oldest son before knocking both Eragon and Murtagh unconscious with magic.

Murtagh awoke to find himself in an unfamiliar place. He thought he was alone but then he heard someone groan beside him. He was delighted to see his brother beside him.

"Eragon!" he shouted in delight. He hugged him tightly until his brother started gasping for breath. "Sorry." Murtagh could hear Eragon brush himself and stand up. Murtagh noticed that they were in a covered wagon. He was about to tell his brother to sit, but was too late. The wagon hit a bump in the road, throwing Eragon to the ground.

"Ouch! Why didn't you warn me?" Eragon told his brother exasperatedly.

"I tried to tell you," he began, "but I was too late."

"Of course, we're are we any way?" Murtagh was going to say he did not know, but stopped when the memories from the last night came flooding back to him.

"No!" he shouted and began pounding on the floor of the dark wagon, "I won't go back!" Eragon stared at him in confusion and concern. Murtagh _never _cried.

"Go back where, brother?" Murtagh looked sorrowfully at Eragon, tears streamed down his face.

"I never told you who our father is," he said slowly and unsurely to his brother. He was going to finish sentence but stopped when he noticed something in his brother's shirt. "What is that?" Eragon looked down at the bulge in his shirt.

"It is… well…" he stopped and looked at his brother in trepidation, "I stole it from Brom." Murtagh stared at his brother in shock.

"You mean you actually _stole_ it?"Eragon looked up at him innocently.

"I couldn't help it; I was…well… drawn to it."

"Can I see it? Eragon nodded and handed the object to his brother. Murtagh gasped when he saw what it was. It was a blue dragon egg.

"Father, how could you?" Roran said tearfully to Garrow, "why did you have to tell them?" Garrow stood passively in the corner.

"I did what I had to, my son," he answered him, "they did ask about them and we don't want any trouble here."

FLASHBACK:

_"Do you have any information on this runaway? A soldier asked them. Garrow gave one look at the drawing and recognized who it was._

_"Yes, of course, we have information about him _and_ his brother." The soldier looked quite surprised._

_"There are _two _sons of Morzan?" Garrow gasped. Could this be true? If it is, it was another reason to get rid of them. They did not want any trouble._

_"We know where they are." The soldier smiled. He would be honored for this. A rush of wings made those present stumble. A great red dragon landed before them. The soldier frowned; now _he_ would get all the credit. _

_"I hear you know where my sons are," Morzan smiled._

END FLASHBACK

"No longer do we have to deal with them."

"Why, father?"

"You would never understand, my son."

"Eragon do you know what this is?" Murtagh whispered in awe to his brother.

"A stone?" he guessed. Murtagh continued to stare at it in wonder and did not answer back. "Murtagh?"

"What?" They both jumped slightly when the covered wagon stopped. Murtagh grew apprehensive and tried desperately to hide it. The egg's final resting place turned out to be once more Eragon's shirt. The door opened silently. A soldier stood before them with Galbatorix's symbol upon him, the twisting flame. (A/N- Is that right?) He looked sorry for them when he ordered them out. They were led through the caravan to where their father, Morzan, stood. He smiled when he saw them.

"Welcome, my sons, to Uru'baen." Murtagh flinched but Eragon looked at him in surprise.

"You are my father?" Eragon asked in wonder. Morzan threw back his head and laughed.

"You never told him?" he asked turning to Murtagh. Murtagh grew angry.

"Why would I tell him about a monster like you?" he spat at him. Morzan just smiled at him when he made this remark. The soldiers, on the other hand, drew their swords in their fury.

"How dare you speak to him in that way!" one of the soldiers shouted advancing on him. Morzan waved him off and walked towards his oldest son.

"You are growing more and more like me every day." He whispered into his ear. Murtagh froze. Was this true? Was he really turning into the one he despised the most? He was shaken out of his thoughts by his brother's soft reply.

"He is nothing like you," he whispered, "Garrow told me about you." Morzan's smile grew even wider.

"What did he say?"

"That you were a monster!" he shouted at him, trying desperately to hold back his tears, "Garrow loved us, so he would never lie to us."

"He didn't love you." Morzan sneered at his youngest son.

"Yes he did!" Eragon cried, "he took care of us when no one else would."

"If he loved you why did he turn you in?'' Eragon stood stunned when he heard this. Garrow had turned them in? Why? A soldier came running up to the group.

"Master Morzan, the King wishes for you to meet with him in his throne room," he said and then turned to Eragon and Murtagh, "and he wants them to come too." Morzan nodded then dismissed him.

"It is time to meet your new master, my sons."

"Morzan is such a fool," Keitha (1) commented silently to the man who stood next to her.

"What makes you say that?" Eragon asked her.

"He can't make the puzzle pieces fit together. You told him you were his son, and rightly so, but he can't figure out that Eragon and Eragon are the same person." Eragon pondered over this silently.

"I guess you are right." The two sat silently in the Hadarac Desert. They had been traveling for a while. After they had spoken with Eragon, Murtagh, and Brom, they had escaped to divest awkward questions.

"I can't believed it worked," Eragon whispered to Keitha, "she is alive."

"Yes, Eragon," she answered him, "I knew it would, but I do not know what the consequences of this will be."

"Could this act have weakened the Ecaps Llaw (2)?"

"Yes, and I hope it does not fall. For if it does, it could be the end of the world as we know it."

A/N- (1) Keitha- Female warrior

(2) Ecaps Llaw- Space Wall (I know, not very original!) Find out later what it is!

I hope you liked this chapter! Please, please, please, please, please Review!!


	4. Chapter 4

It has been awhile

Chapter Four: The Collapse

Roran walked quietly through the city of Dras-Leona along with Albriech and Baldor. Roran had gone searching for Eragon and Murtagh. Baldor and Albriech had insisted on going with him. Three days of begging was enough to accomplish this.

After his father and he had had the argument, he ran away. Albriech and Baldor had found him hiding and the woods and decided to accompany him. Eragon and Murtagh were as much their buds as they were Roran's.

"I want you and Baldor to look for supplies," Roran whispered to Albriech. He frowned but did as he was told. Left alone in the growing crowd he decided to go to the tavern. That is where one would go to hear the latest gossip.

Roran opened the door of the tavern and stepped into the loud and musty smelling building. He wrinkled his nose in disgust as he walked to the bar. He hated taverns. The loud noises of people talking melded together into a low monotone. The quiet murmurs put him into a daze. The soft light did not help anything either.

The tavern was almost empty when he awoke. He lifted his head slowly and looked at the sparsely filled room. When his head cleared he realized that he had fallen asleep. He jumped up to leave but stopped when he heard whispering of a couple in the back.

"…yeah...that's what I heard…two boys… Uru'baen…Morzan would never have stopped looking for his sons…" Roran stood in shock. That was what he had come for. Roran ran out of the building and out of the city to meet Albriech and Baldor as he had planned. When he got there he meet two very angry brothers.

"Where have you been Roran?" Baldor nearly shouted at him, "we have been waiting for five hours, _five hours_, Roran!" Roran flinched when he heard this. He had not meant for it to go this far.

"I am sorry, Albriech, Baldor," he said solemnly, "I fell asleep and did not notice the time." This brought only glaring from the other two. It had made things much worse. An idea popped into his mind. This would change things a lot.

"I learned some things when I was in the tavern," he said slowly to the brothers, "I learned that they are in Uru'baen and that they are the son's of Morzan." Albriech and Baldor gasped and turned to each other in shock. Could this be true?

"Now Murtagh," the King commanded him crossly, "you must accept this reality sometime." Murtagh just stood before the King with his arms crossed defiantly. Eragon stood fearfully in the corner as far as he could from the King and Morzan. The King rolled his eyes and ordered that Murtagh be put into a prison cell. He turned to Eragon and smiled.

"Eragon, come forward," he ordered him. Eragon walked forward obediently, unlike his brother. He bowed before the King then straightened. Galbatorix walked forward and looked him over slowly.

"What is that you have?" he asked when he saw the protuberance in his shirt. Eragon looked down in horror at were the King was looking. Morzan also stiffened and walked forward. Galbatorix stuck out his hand and grabbed the object. He pulled it towards himself and gasped. Morzan's eyes widened in surprise when he saw the object his King was holding.

"A dragon egg!" he exclaimed in surprise. Galbatorix smiled and once more turned to Eragon.

"Where did you get this, Eragon?"

"I stole it from Brom," Eragon answered him sheepishly. Galbatorix laughed but stopped suddenly when it began to shake violently. He looked in astonishment at the egg and then smiled at Eragon.

"It seems, Morzan, we will have another member in the rider family." Morzan closed his gaping mouth and then nodded gravely. The violent shaking of the egg stopped and then small, paper- thin cracks began to appear on the surface of the egg. Galbatorix set the egg on the ground gently and stepped back. A small piece of the egg fell off and out stumbled a small sapphire dragon. Eragon gasped and looked at it intently. He slowly reached out his hand to touch the hatchling. Galbatorix and Morzan smiled when they saw this occurring. A flash of pain knocked Eragon unconscious. The last thing he heard was the scraping of metal as swords were drawn.

"Come on, Eragon!" Keitha shouted to the man who ran behind her. A large gray wall was coagulating before their eyes. It stretched endlessly and its bulk crushed the trees and hills beneath it. Keitha and Eragon ran forward and placed firm hands against it. The rock around their hands began to glow a bright yellow. This glow began to spread rapidly along its length. When the whole wall was glowing with this soft light it began to disband once more. The pair sat down in exhaustion where the wall once more.

"I would blame that on you," Eragon whispered, "but it was probably my fault."

"You think?" she said glaring at him sadistically. The pair was trying to pass through the wall when it began to collapse. They had miscalculated the strength and density of the wall. It had been weakened by the spell cast by Eragon.

"I can't believe," Keitha said in exasperation, "that you convinced me to go home, _through _the Ecaps Llaw!"

"Do you know what would make things better?" Eragon asked in irritation.

"What?"

"For you to stop talking." Keitha glared at him and turned away.

"We wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't decided to use your new powers to make sure Saphira never died." Eragon froze and stared at her in horror. This curt remark had hurt him more than a clout would. Keitha stopped in surprise. Did she really say that? She stepped forward and patted him on the shoulder reassuringly.

"I am really sorry, Eragon," she reassured sorrowfully, "I didn't mean it." Eragon stared up at her in gratitude.

"Thank you, cousin," he whispered into her ear.

"What do you think you are doing, Eragon?" Keitha whispered irately. Eragon looked up from his rummaging and gave her an incensed glare. "I will ask once more, what are you doing?"

"Looking for supplies."

"In the garbage? We are looking for a way in, not rotting food." Eragon rolled his eyes and continued to search. To Keitha's exasperation, he continued to search for five more minutes before straightening with an object in his hand. "What is that?" Eragon gave the object one hard shake before banging it upon the ground. It began to glow brightly revealing a large hole in the wall.

"I take that back," Keitha said in amazement before following him into the cave. The cave led under the city of Uru'baen to the castle. They were on a rescue mission. Eragon had believed that it was their entire fault this was happening, so they went after them. Keitha was surprised at how much Eragon was like Galbatorix. They both did things irrationally and, even though Eragon did not kill mercilessly, they both killed without a thought. They were both _very _powerful, but Eragon was much more. Many other traits were also the same, ones that she could not bring to mind at that moment.

They reached the end of the tunnel in the matter of minutes. Their speed was incredible. They traveled much faster than the elves. If one were to witness this, they would appear as mere blurs to the naked eye.

"Come on, Keitha, I can feel the magic density pressure, they are near by." Keitha nodded and took the lead. They walked silently forward following the magical scent.

"As long as they don't know about the magic densities," Keitha whispered, "we are at an advantage." Eragon nodded and responded to her statement.

"It is strong here, we can kill them off easily."

"No Eragon, if we do that we will weaken the Ecaps Llaw even more. The Space Time Continuum is unraveling, our job is to stop it, not make it worse." Eragon grumbled under his breath in irritation. It would be much easier to kill them off now, then later.

In the distance they could hear men talking. And to their surprise, the telltale sound of a cracking dragon egg. Their acute senses allowed them to pick their way through the castle without being caught. Eragon focused his magic into a tendril of light. He focused this magic towards the sounds. He saw in his minds eye Galbatorix and Morzan leaning over the body of a young boy lying on the floor. The two rush forward and barged through the two large doors. Galbatorix and Morzan looked up in surprise at the two. They drew their swords and meet them in hand-to-hand combat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: i don own inheritance or anything in it... i just own Keitha( if i did....well i just cant it would never have gone farther then my comput.... and besides... i probably never would have finished it!!!) CP owns it!**

**Here it is!!! sorry it took so long but i finally got off my lazy butt and updated!!! PLEASE REIVIEW and tell me waht i can change and/or add!!!!**

Chapter 5

Eragon growled in indignation before sitting grumpily on the ground. Keitha sat down calmly next to him. "Why did you do that?" Eragon shouted at her. Keitha made no response and kept the same straight face she had been wearing. "Why?" Keitha turned her head and looked at him.

"Do you not understand, cousin?" Eragon growled and crossed his arms.

"Apparently." Keitha closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"We stumbled upon something we should not have," she explained, "The Ecaps Llaw was something we should never have trifled with. We thought we could save the world by changing the past. But, we will end up destroying it instead."

"Huh? I don't understand," Eragon answered scratching his head in confusion, "how does 'transporting' us out of Uru'baen after the king and Morzan saw us help anything?"

"You see, I saw the flaw in our plan that you did not."

"And what would that be exactly?" Keitha's eyes snapped opened she glared at him.

"You imprudent fool!" she shouted making Eragon flinch, "do you want to find Saphira or not? If we kill the king she will be lost to you forever!" Eragon blinked several times then turned away. Keitha froze and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry…. I didn't mean it…. I just..." Eragon raised a hand to silence her then shook his head.

"No," he sighed, "you are right… I was stupid; I thought bringing back Saphira would also bring back Brom. But, instead I lost my own Saphira in exchange." He paused and looked up at her. "Thank you, Keitha, for helping me." Keitha smiled and nodded.

"You, fool, are lucky to have my help." Reaching up she touched her ears and gently moved her fingers up. As the magic took affect Eragon yawned and lay tiredly on the grass completely ignoring the elf. Keitha shook her head and smiled. _What an idiot. _

()()()()()()()()()()

Eragon opened his eyes and slowly sat up. He looked at his surroundings as he yawned widely.

"Brother?" he asked. Nothing happened. Standing up he walked around the room curiously where was he? And where was his brother?

"Murtagh!!! Where are you?" he cried as warm tears began to spill down his cheeks and he fell to his knees, "I want to be with you!" He stopped abruptly when he felt something nudge his hand. Looking down he gasped and jumped up. A small sapphire hatchling stood next to him with its tiny triangular head cocked in confusion. Eragon smiled.

"How cute! I remember you now!" the hatchling chirped and cocked its head to the opposite side. "Wait!" Eragon froze. That meant….

A light knocking of the door alerted him. The dragon hatchling jumped nimbly on to his shoulder as the door opened. There stood a young maid who looked to be only in her teens. Eragon looked warily at her.

"Good morning!" he smiled brightly. The maid also smiled and turned slightly.

"Come, young master, his Majesty wishes to see you." Eragon shirked away from her in fear. The maid sighed and held out her hand.

"Don't worry, young master," she assured softly, "I'll be there with you." Eragon nodded and took her hand. Slowly she led him out of the room with the hatchling still perched on his shoulder.

As the y walked down the halls, Eragon rambled on and on about his family and Carvahall. Ana smiled and nodded her head as he spoke.

"What about you, Ana?" he said after he finished his tale. Ana paused and looked on ahead.

"Are you sure?" Eragon nodded happily as he bounced along, "alright…lets see… when I was young my father came to work in Uru'bean. He was a shopkeeper. One day, though, he saw a little girl being harassed by some soldiers. He tried to intervene but was killed in doing so. I was taken here and so I've been living here for 'bout ten years now." Eragon stopped bouncing and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry, Ana," he said with full sincerity as he looked n to her eyes, "I lost my mama when I was little too." Ana stopped and looked into his gleaming brown eyes. _These eyes should not belong to such a young boy…. Such old eyes…_

"Ana?" Eragon asked snapping her out of her thoughts, "will you be my sister?" Ana smiled.

"Of course, Eragon, I love you." The little boy also smiled and then turned, they had reached the doors that led to the throne room. The pair walked through the doors and saw three people already occupying the room, the king, Morzan, and Murtagh.

Ana bowed but froze halfway through. Eragon turned to look at her and cried out in fear. Ana's eyes were open widen in agony and her hand was placed now at her throat. She gasped then fell to the floor dead. Eragon fell next to her limp body and started shaking her.

"Ana! Ana! Wake up! Don't leave me!" Murtagh lowered his head and clenched his jaw as Morzan looked away calmly. The boy's sobs echoed throughout the room.

"Silence, child!" Galbatorix commanded. Eragon looked up at him with his cheeks stain with tears. "As a rider you need no one, and therefore attractions will not exist within your heart. Nor shall you feel emotion." Eragon's eyelids drooped slightly and his bright brown eyes dimmed.

"Of course, master," he answered in a low monotone. Murtagh's head shot up. _Brother! What's going on?_

The sapphire hatchling jumped off of her riders shoulder and peered into his eyes.

_Love? She whimpered, Love? Eragon?_

"Very good, child" Galbatorix laughed, "now, what shall we name your dragon?" Eragon slowly stood up leaving the hatchling chirping indignantly on the floor. His blank eyes searched silently for the monarch before resting on him.

"I do not know," he answered quietly. The hatchling hopped on to his shoulder and attempted to get his attention.

_Eragon? Eragon? _Eragon made no response but continued to look at nothing in particular. Murtagh looked at the hatchling and smiled.

"How about Saphira?" he suggested. The hatchling perked up at this and started chirping. The king rested his head on his hand and stared at the scene before him.

"Yes, I do agree, what do you think Eragon?" The boy looked up and stared at the king.

"Yes your Majesty."

"Good, now we must tend to some other business. Murtagh, where is he?" Murtagh clenched his teeth and nodded his head.

"He comes, your Majesty."

()()()()()()()()()()

Several leagues away, a tired young elf awoke to find a long sapphire sword placed at her throat.

**elloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo peoples!!! sorry it took me so long to update but i couldn find time to do so...... alright alright i was just too lazy.... but still!!! i updated!!!!!! what do you think of it? i need ideas!!! please help and tell me what i need to change!!! its winter by the way and flames will be used to warm my house!!! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAASE REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Sorry this one took so long to update, but I was debating on whether to discontinue this one… should I? Just to clear some things up… this story was posted BEFORE Brisinger came out so things are different… (Like whom Eragon's father is, etc.) And as you can tell… the elder Eragon is an Eragon a lot FARTHER into the future. Apparently, Nasuada is dead (sooo sad XD) well anyway… if you have any more questions just ask! (Or they might be answered in later chapters!) Here you go and please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 6: To the Death

Eragon stood pointing Brisinger at Keitha's neck. She was frozen in fright and confusion at her friend. Her breathing was deep and ragged while he stared unblinking at nothing.

"Eragon…? What are you doing? What's going on?" she stuttered. His sword tip just dug deeper causing her to yelp in pain. She looked at his eyes and noticed that the bright brown of his eyes and dulled and filmed over, nor did he blink or show any signs of emotion. Realization lighted in her eyes and she quickly jumped back from the sword. Eragon jerked slightly and dove at her with his sword raised. She danced around the clearing avoiding his blows as she tried to come up with a strategy.

Stopping, she turned and looked at him. He noticed this and charged her. But, she stayed unmoving in her position. Just as he was about to strike her, she raised her hand and cited an incantation. Eragon froze and his eyes flickered.

_"Losna!"_ she cried and he fell over unconscious.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Galbatorix frowned as he looked at the riders before him. The eldest and the youngest were the easiest to manipulate but the eldest son…

The king turned his head to the boy and eyed him as the boy returned the gaze. Murtagh scowled and returned his gaze to the ruby hatchling which sat in front of his rider. Two males and one female were in his possession. That meant… more dragons. When the two new comers matured… they would crush the Varden and no one would stand in his way. He frowned. Except for Brom and the two… _elves, _or whatever they are.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when Morzan coughed slightly but HIGHLY conspicuously. He turned to him and frowned in distaste. Morzan eyed him then inclined his head towards the two boys. Galbatorix sighed and also turned to them. Standing he walked towards them and stopped a few feet from Murtagh. Murtagh stiffened but made no other movements.

"Now, Murtagh, be a good child and listen to me," he stated firmly. Murtagh refused to look at him and continued to watch his dragon. Sighing, the king raised his palm and pointed it at the hatchling.

_"Eldrvarya," _he whispered. Murtagh's eyes widened in horror as a searing pain ripped through his dragon's body and to him through their link. His dragon whimpered in pain and writhed on the floor.

"Stop! Please!" Murtagh cried as his dragon began to gasp for breath. Morzan watched silently and Eragon sat with his dim eyes staring at nothing. Galbatorix drew back his hand and looked at what he had done. The hatchling lay motionlessly on the ground as the other, Saphira, bounced around in concern. Turning around he sat back down on his throne. Murtagh raised his eyes and looked at him. He bowed his head and recited the words of binding in the ancient language. Galbatorix's laughter echoed throughout the throne room.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

"Come on Baldor, hurry up!" Roran called to another man behind him. Albriech stood looking back at both of them from atop a small hill.

"Yeah, yeah. Calm down Roran," Baldor called as he lugged his pack up the hill. In the distance the Hadarac Desert stretched on in every direction. Somewhere in the desert lay their destination, Uru'baen. There lay his cousins whom his father had betrayed. Slowly they descended the rocky earth into the desert.

"Gunna be a long dry trip, eh Roran?" Roran walked silently and looked at the sandy earth.

"Yeah, think so. Are you sure you want to come? I mean, its gunna be dangerous!" Albriech and Baldor nodded earnestly.

"Of course! We're not cowards you know… Murtagh and Eragon are our friends too," they chimed in. Roran nodded and continued his walking. They fell into silence and walked onward. A soft haze rested n the horizon and the sun burned above them. They trudged on and spoke nothing until darkness began to fall.

They stopped and set up their tents. Albriech started a fire and Baldor cooked the meat. Roran, however, sat off at a distance and looked at the stars. He watched the twinkling stars and thought about his cousins._ Why did father give them up? Why?_ He thought angrily. _I must find them… I must save him from his at all costs… especially Eragon. _

**Flashback**

Roran walked through the silent house. He stopped before his youngest cousin's door and noticed that he was not there. Turning around he headed to the door and opened it slowly. He walked out and saw his cousin watching the stars. Roran watched him for a few minutes before Eragon turned and noticed him.

"Roran?" he asked softly. Roran walked over to him and sat down next to him. Roran looked up at the stars along with him. After a few minutes Eragon turned to him.

"Roran?"

"What is it Eragon?"

"Every night I hear someone… calling to me…"

"Calling?"

"Yeah… she calls to me; she comforts me and talks to me. She says she's watching me and protecting me. She said…" Roran looked at his cousin in confusion. Eragon looked away and into the forest which surrounded them.

"She said eventually someone was going to come for me. That this bad person would take control of me and use me to hurt people." Roran placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Do not worry… I won't let that happen," he soothed, "I'll always protect you." Eragon shook his head.

"No Roran, she also said someone really close to me… when they try to protect me will… will… die." He cut off and started sobbing. Roran leaned down and hugged him.

"Do not worry; it's just your imagination… no one's going to die, Eragon. Don't worry." Eragon started crying louder.

"No! I heard her… I really did… she…she…" Roran picked him up and carried him into the house. He laid him in his bed and walked into his own room. He sat down and his hands began to shake. _Eragon would never lie about something like this… he was so… sincere. Too sincere. _

**End Flashback**

_Who had spoken to Eragon? Was this person right? What did she know? Who _was_ she? No, don't worry Eragon. I will keep to my promise. Even if I die I will protect you._

"Roran?" Baldor asked in concern. Roran shook his head and scooted over to the two.

"Don't worry… I'm fine." Baldor shrugged his shoulders and handed him a bowl full with a stew. Roran nodded and began to eat. It tasted awful.

**()()()()()()()()**

Murtagh sat looking out of his window with Thorn sitting in his lap. The newly named hatchling watched his rider curiously and nipped periodically at him. Murtagh sighed and placed the dragon on his bed. He promptly yawned, curled into a ball and fell asleep. Murtagh smiled at him and walked back over to the window. His thoughts wandered to his baby brother who slept in the room across the castle from him.

_Oh Eragon, why must you be such a magnet for trouble? _He cried out. _What has the king done to you? He has harmed you, brother, and I will not forgive him for that. I promised mother I would protect you. I will do just. Even to the grave. _

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Keitha looked sorrowfully upon the man that lay before her. His chest rose and fell slowly and she could hear the beating of his heart. He slept tranquilly devoid of all cares as she watched over him.

Leaning forward she brushed her lips against his ear and whispered.

"I _will_ protect you." She leaned back and watched him again. Her heart rose to her throat as stared at him. What was this feeling?

**Flashback**

"Keitha?"

"What is it Eragon?" Eragon paused and looked at her thoughtfully if not a little strangely. She rocked uncomfortably on her feet and stared at him in confusion.

"We are cousins."

"What? Cousins? What do you mean?"

"Well, we are not brother and sister and…"

"And what Eragon?" Eragon looked at sorrowfully and, yet again, with that strange look.

"… we are cousins because nothing does or will exist between us." Keitha froze and nodded. She now understood what he was thinking. Yes… they will never, no, should never, have anything like that exist between them.

**End flashback**

Keitha leaned forward and grasped his hand. She leaned towards him and stopped with her face inches from his.

"Eragon… I will not let any harm come to you." Her tears shown like diamonds as they began to fall and adorn his face sleeping.

**Please tell me if i should continue! it would be greatly apprectated!!!!!!! i hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
